Senna Kari Samantha Hexen Death
is the daughter of Autumn Hexen and Samael Death. Biography Early Life Senna was born to Autumn when she was about sixteen years old. Her twin brother, Kolton, was born very sick, and both her and her twin were taken from their mother by people who had condemned Death, convinced he was not fit to be a father. Months later, she got her children back, having left Death, moving into the middle of nowhere where she hoped that they wouldn't be found as she tried to raise them on her own. But soon enough, the Angels found them, and took them again, saying she was too young to raise them. Senna was placed with a human foster mother, one that was much older and wiser than Autumn. What happened to her twin, she does not know, for last time she saw him, she heard he had been sent to live with demons. That was the last she heard of her biological family. However, as she grew a little, she began hating her house where she lived. And escaped through the night, intent to find her family. Instead, she felt a cold, dark presence, and turned around to see a tall man, about 14 feet tall, and with no face. She shrieked and ran as fast as she could, but he caught her in seconds, holding her in a tight grip. The child found herself stuck on his tentacles, and despite her attempts of struggling and breaking free, she couldn't, and screamed for help. Still, she was taken away in seconds, and placed on the creature's castle, staying for about a few weeks only - although it had felt like years for her - before she made her escape, and ran until finding her biological family. Elysian Peace (RP 1) Senna has yet to make an appearance on the roleplay. Twisted Everyway Senna was playing with her brother near the cliffs shortly before his awakening. She isn't sure how he managed to come out unharmed as he seemed very injured before she was told to bring her mother to the cabin. She didn't see the cat or the changes on her brother. Physical Appearance Senna is a bit tall for her physical age, her hair goes past her waist, black, long and curly, and her eyes are of a dark shade of blue, appearing to be lifeless most of the time. Personality & Traits Senna is shy and doesn't speak very often. She is still a child at heart. Being the oldest of the twins, as she had grown remarkably fast once in the castle and still is immensely immature. Once almost as cold as her biological father, Kolton softened her, and she turned from someone cold to someone gentle, kind, caring, and always there for him. Powers & Abilities Unrestricted wishes Control over darkness Relationships Death Her biological father. Hasn't really gotten to interact much with him. Calina Her aunt. Has yet to meet her. Autumn Her biological mother. They were separated for the longest time, but now that she found her way home, she intends to be going nowhere away from her mother and Kolton again. Alexander Her uncle. Has yet to meet him Kolton Her brother and mate. She used to be a cold person, but Kolton softened her to a gentle, caring and loving person. Etymology Senna is a name of Arabic origin and it means brightness. Kari is a Norse and Finnish name, meaning curled hair or gust of wind. The Icelandic form is spelt Kári Samantha is a name of Aramaic origin, meaning the listener. Media Portrayal Senna is portrayed by Margo Harshman in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Original Hybrids Category:Human/angel hybrid Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with special abilities